fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Strauss
}} Paige Strauss (ペイジ・ストラウス Peiji Sutorausu) is the daughter of Lisanna Strauss and Bixslow and the twin of Penelope Strauss. She is the older sister of Pim, Poseidon and Pulan Strauss. Appearance Paige is a slender young woman with a curvaceous figure and a small chest, something she is sensitive of. She has distinctive red eyes and sharp teeth. The most prominent feature, however, is her hair. She has thick snow white hair at medium length with a streak of blue and dark blue and black that sweeps across her face with a yellow clip holding it in place. Usually, Paige dons a schoolgirl outfit with dark blue and light blue plaid skirt, black Converse shoes with the Heart Kreutz insignia and a black hoodie. When the weather is warm, she has been seen wearing a t-shirt with varying colors. Her Fairy Tail mark is black and is on her right hip. Personality Paige is a tomboyish woman whom is sensitive about her small chest as in comparison to her twin sister Penelope’s large chest. She is quite outgoing and passionate when it comes to defending her guild, her family and her friends. She has a close connection with Penelope with Twin Telepathy. Somehow, she will always know where Penelope is and if she is in danger. She hates parting with her sister, even wanting to be her partner for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trials, but sadly, could not be her partner due to the “No Partners” rule of that year. She secretly enjoys to draw, but never allows anyone but Penelope to see her drawings. She often calls Penelope “Nelly” for short. Paige has a crush on Silver Fullbuster, whom has a crush on her. Often, Paige is jealous of the close relationship Silver has with Luna Dragneel until Silver explains to her that Luna is as close to a sister as he will get and she already has Gale Redfox. Paige is sometimes overwhelmed by Silver’s love for her, but finds it endearing secretly. She is on a team with him, Penelope, and Cane Alberona-Groh. It seems she and Cane have a rivalry, often Cane insulting her small chest and accused of “hogging Nelly”. Paige, however, knows of Cane’s affections toward Penelope and reluctantly allows the two to grow closer. History Paige was born with a tomboyish attitude, enjoying fights. She often butted heads with Cane, hating his lifestyle and his insults towards her small chest. As a child, she fell in-love with Silver the moment he told her he didn’t view her as a weird tomboy, but struggled to convey her feelings back. As Paige grew up, she attempts to act upon those feelings. Magic and Abilities Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki): A type of Seith Magic and Black Magic that allows Paige to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as she wishes. Human Possession also grants Paige the ability to see human souls. She claims she can only see half the souls of the Dragneel children. According to her, Gray's soul is is a bit faded due to the demon inside him, but he denies it often. * Crush (砕 Sai): Paige raises one of her arms with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and, employing her Seith Magic, prompts a creature summoned by the opponent to burst into a powerful explosion generated inside its own body, which annihilates it. Animal Possession (動物憑 Dōbutsu Tsuki): Animal Possession is a type of Seith Magic. It allows the user of this Magic to confine the souls of animals into their body, or specific parts of their body, and then use them in battle. When the user summons the soul of a confined animal into one of their body parts, said animal's soul covers the certain body part in an aura in the shape of that animal. * Wolf: Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a wolf. * Feline: Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a feline. * Avian:' '''Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a bird. * '''Bat': Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a bat. * Snake: Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a snake. * Turtle: Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a turtle. * Shark: Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a shark. * Monkey: Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a monkey. * Hare: Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a hare. Legend Possession (伝説 Densetsu): A type of Seith Magic that allows the user of this Magic to confine the souls of legendary beasts into their body, or specific parts of their body, and then use them in battle. When the user summons the soul of a confined legend into one of their body parts, said legend's soul covers the certain body part in an aura in the shape of that legend. Paige has collected only the soul of a phoenix. * Phoenix: Paige is able to take on the attributes and power of a phoenix. Transformation Magic: Paige has easily mastered all forms of Transformation Magic. Enhanced Agility: Paige is extremely agile as she is quick with her reflexes. Enhanced Durability: Paige is a tough girl, able to continuously battle even after severely harmed. Enhanced Speed: Paige is light on her feet, as proven when she is able to outrun a chimera. Trivia * Paige's middle name is Lavender, but only Silver and Penelope know of her middle name. She is ashamed of it and considers it too girly. * When Paige was born, she had a strange connection with Bickslow's doll Pappa. * Paige secretly hopes to be as beautiful and kind-hearted as Aine Fernandes. * Paige came up with the name Onyx for her team. Originally, she had only wanted to be partnered with Penelope, but added Silver to their team when he asked to join. Only Cane did she object to having only to be overruled. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Seith Magic